Archead Sleepover
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: As they did when they were children, Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones meet up at Archie's house for a sleepover. With the boy's deciding to get a little more daring this sleepover and share a bed which leads to revelations.


**Archead Sleepover**

* * *

Archie could only shake his head, now that he was midway through a _sleepover_.

The thought of having such a childish thing with Jughead, was amusing to the teenager. However, he couldn't deny him when Jughead had pretty much just invited himself over for the night. Not that his best friend was really giving him a chance to reject his offer. With Jughead, definitely finding Archie's bedroom a massive upgrade compared to where he normally bunked. However, Archie wasn't the only one that was having a chuckle about the two teenage boys having a sleepover at this age with Archie's father Fred also having fun with the situation and even making sure to wish the boy's a goodnight.

Once the two teenager's were ready for bed, Archie led his Jughead towards his bedroom with the teenager wondering what it would be like to share a bed with Jughead, now that they had _grown up_. Normally Jughead would sleep on the floor beside the bed, but for some reason the teenager had rejected that offer and had informed Archie that they would be sharing a bed instead. Something that confused Archie, who spent the entire lunch period with his girlfriend, wondering what Jughead was after.

His girlfriend hadn't exactly been thrilled that his thoughts hadn't been on _her_.

Now in the bedroom, Jughead grabbed onto his backpack and began searching for something as Archie reached down and fingered the bottom of his t-shirt. From the corner of his eye, Jughead watched as the redhead boy began pulling his t-shirt up over his head and revealed his muscular body to the other boy. Jughead found himself beginning at the bush of dark red almost brown armpit hair before letting his eyes roam downwards. First beginning with the pecs of his best friends, muscular and firm adorned with darker pink almost brown nipples with small little nubs in the middle, which had hardened a little from the temperature. After enjoying both of his best friend's pecs, Jughead's eyes continued to move down the line that led down Archie's muscular chest, taking in each of the boy's almost eight pack abs, with Jughead's eyes widening a little from the sight but tried not to verbally react. He ended up finding himself licking his lips when he reached his best friend's outie belly button, something that didn't _fit _her body but did fit Archie, however, it was the sight of Archie's snail trail that had his lips licking. He wasn't entirely sure, but there was something about his best friend's hairy snail trail that always turned him on a little.

What Jughead wasn't aware of as he perved however, was that he was noticed from the corner of Archie's vision. With the redhead trying not to react as he internally freaked from Jughead checking him out. '_What the heck is Jughead up to!'_.

He had to pulled his eyes away when he saw Jughead's head moving again, with the red head not wanting to push his best friend _yet. _Not that it didn't mean that he wasn't curious about it. Now knowing that he was being watched by his friend, Archie fingered the waistband of his black shorts before lowering them to leave himself in just a pair of blue tartan cotton boxers.

While it was still a attractive sight, Jughead sighed when he noticed that Archie _didn't _have a noticeable bulge.

The sigh turned into a nervous groan when he looked up to find Archie standing there in his boxers, watching him. With the dark haired boy remembering that he was meant to be getting ready for bed and instead was standing their fully dressed, having spend the time that his best friend took, spying instead.

"So… uh… y-you okay Juggie? Or do you need to borrow some boxers?" Archie asked softly, not wanting to embarrass Jughead any since the boy had been struggling and had hit some hard times.

Jughead internally blushed from Archie _hinting _that he needed help but knew that the redhead didn't mean anything by it.

"I'm fine, Arch…" He responded.

Jughead watched as his best friend who nodded in response before heading over to his bed, throwing back the covers of the bed before climbing on. Something that had the pale skinned boy blushing since Archie was now in a clear position to watch him strip and unlike him having to perv while pretending to do something else, Archie was now in position to do it without hiding. It wasn't like he was going to watch anything else since he was _waiting _on Jughead. Sighing, the teenager looked away from Archie and fingered his hoodie before pulling it off and throwing it into the corner of his best friend's room. He attempted to keep his clothing away from Archie's since it made it easier to find in the morning while groggy, though it wouldn't be the first time, if he did grab some of Archie's clothing. They had borrowed numerous pieces of clothing over the time and didn't see it as a big deal.

Trying to relax the situation and get a _better _understanding of what his best friend on, Archie decided to be a little cheekier.

Thus he fairly quietly wolf whistled at his best friend.

Blushing internally, Jughead just glared at his best friend as he fingered the bottom of his t-shirt. "What are you doing, idiot?"

"Well, you are stripping… might as well enjoy the show that Betty has to suffer through…" Archie replied, trying to keep his tone teasing and not the hidden away desire to have Jughead strip for him like his own girlfriend does.

"I don't know how Veronica deals with, what was it that she called you… a Red-headed Ansel Elgort?" Jughead replied, the boy poking his tongue out. "Poor Ansel being compared to you."

"Oh shut up and get ready for bed, you beanie-wearing cad" Archie responded, the redhead struggling with his mind wondering if Jughead could _use _that tongue.

The darker haired boy rolled his eyes at the redhead, as he grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and eased it up his body with the boy revealing his less than defined body to his best friend. He ignored the secondary wolf whistle coming from his best friend as threw the shirt to the same corner as his hoodie. In the bed, Archie found himself staring at the revealed part of his best friend and like-brother, with Archie noticing that Jughead was a little _thicker _from his lack of definition and had a pair of much darker brown nipples then his own. His eyes also noticed that Jug's pit arm was growing a little wild and was visible from the just the front of the body, before smiling when noticing that Jughead liked himself kept his snail trail, and kept it hairy.

"Enjoying your perv, Arch?" Jughead asked, before he could really stop himself. Through he was subconsciously freaking out since he was being checked out by his best friend. Archie Andrews was _straight _and he was dating Veronica, so he didn't think that the redhead was _that _interested in him and was probably just picking on him for checking out his like-brother's muscular chest.

"More just trying to see what Betty finds attractive about you…" Archie smirked back, earning a flipped finger from his best friend.

As Archie chuckled from his reaction, Jughead began undoing his jeans before easing them down his hairy legs in order to leave himself in just a pair of well-worn boxers, with a slight little hole on the side of them that showed off a bit of Jughead skin. They were also hanging a little low for Archie to be able to see that Jughead didn't believing in shaving himself down with the revealed pubic hair showing that Jughead was just as hairy there, as his snail trail and armpit hair.

"Cute boxers…" Archie teased, when he noticed that they were very similar to a old pair of his. With both boys knowing that they _were _a old pair of Archie's that Jughead had borrowed during a particular struggling time.

While he thought nothing of it then, currently the redhead found himself wondering why the thought of his boxers covered and touching Jughead's cock and ass was appealing to him.

Jughead rolled his eyes when he looked down and noticed the boxers that he had chosen for the day and realized who they had originally owned them. Giving his friend another finger, Jughead responded. "Oh, shut up…"

"Why? I bet Bettie gets off on seeing you in my underwear… doesn't she?" Archie teased.

Jughead simply groaned.

His girlfriend _had _indeed commented on him wearing Archie's underwear and when said discussion had gotten a little intimate and the pair were moving into some more passionate fun, she mentioned one fantasy. Archie and Veronica joining them for a foursome. While he had acted like he didn't want to share her with anyone, including his like-brother, Jughead did find himself a little curious about having a foursome with the pair and what it would be like to fuck both Betty and Veronica in the same night. He just didn't know if he could let Bettie and Archie _fuck_, despite that pair being childhood best friend. Everything about the situation, he didn't mind and could very happily fuck his girl side by side with his bestie doing the same with his.

"So is that a yes?"

Archie took the groan and lack of an actual response from his best friend as a yes, something that had him internally smirking that _Betty _gets off on his underwear being wrapped around Jughead's body. He wondered what his long time female best friend would have to say about him sharing a bed with Jughead.

The pair _only _in boxers.

Though he didn't want the girl's crush to resurface, even if he was shocked about how much of a good kisser, his good-looking neighbor was. While he know knew she wasn't for him and Veronica had stolen his focus and attention, Archie had long harbored the idea that he was going to claim Betty Cooper as his own. To the point he had already proposed to her when he was younger and had gotten a '_ask me, when I'm eighteen and I'll say, yes'. _While everyone thought that was just two innocent kids, the pair had long seen each other as the perfect other half. Something Archie knew that he would be dating up with, since his neighbor was a bombshell in looks and brains.

Until his current girlfriend had walked into town and stole his thoughts.

Ignoring his desire to glare at his best friend, Jughead moved his way over to his best friend's bed, with the boxers clad gang leader climbing into the bed next to his best friend. The two boys were a little awkward as their sat their with their backs rested against the headboard and their bodies under the warm blankets.

"So…" Jughead commented, breaking the silence of two teenage boys not knowing what to say now that they were in bed together.

"Yeah…" Archie replied, just as awkwardly.

The two boys stayed quiet for a moment before Jughead spoke up once more. "So how should we do this… faces towards each other? Back to back? On our backs…"

Archie blushed internally at the first part of Jughead's question, with the red head _hearing _his best friend ask how they should do it. Stuttering a little from what he thought he heard at first, Archie responded. "Uh on our backs, I guess… it's less you know…"

"Less likely to bump butts?" Jughead smirked.

Archie simply rolled his eyes, however he couldn't let his best friend get away with a suggestion like that so responded. "It might be covered in _my _underwear, but that doesn't mean I wanna be touching that thing… Oh and good work, _not _turning off the bedroom light…"

"You're _completely _welcome…" The darker haired boy teased back as Archie quickly climbed out of the bed and went to turn off the bedroom before heading back to the bed.

The pair laid their for a while until Archie noticing his best friend's eyes closing, with the red head watching his best friend from the corner of his eye. As he continued to watch Jughead, Archie's eyes moved downwards and something almost _snapped _inside of the teenager and he found him moving his arm under the sheets, towards his male childhood friend's body. He paused when he felt his hand come into contact with Jughead's body and while his best friend moved a little from the touch, he calmed quickly. Unaware of the fact he was causing Archie's breathing to get heavier and his nerves to grow about what he was trying to touch. The boy kept his hand stable for a few moments before beginning to rub against Jughead's thigh, watching and waiting to see if his friend made any reaction. Unaware that Jughead, was _waiting _for him to see of Archie was doing this intentionally or if it was a sleeping accident. Both of their boys would get their answer when a gamer Archie Andrews let his now growing lust finally control his actions and the boy's hand slid underneath _his _boxers and towards his best male friend's cock. His hand being tickled slightly by the bushy pubic hair of Jughead, as it wormed its way through until he was taking hold of Jughead's cock. A move that had Jughead's eyes widening, but the boy didn't react more until Archie _squeezed_.

Jumping from the firm squeeze on his cock, Jughead jumped and growled. His eyes almost glaring at Archie for grabbing his cock without permission. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"Oh give up the theatrics, Juggie. I _know _that the Serpent King likes what I'm doing with his _serpent…_" Archie purred, with Jughead wondering what the heck was up with his best friend.

Archie had never acted like this before, especially around him. Though he had to admit that his friend had been acting a little weird, including stripping naked with him for their forced streak run. Despite trying not to, Jughead had definitely checked out his friend's body and toned ass as Archie bolted past him.

"Seriously? You are such a wad, Arch..." Rolling his eyes, especially at the purr, Jughead shifted around a little in a surprising movement. With the lean teenager propping himself up against the headboard and giving Archie better access to his cock as it chubbed up. "But if you're not letting go, you might as well get me off. I haven't blown my load all week… the _queen _hasn't had time to service the _king…_"

Jughead only chuckled when Archie protected his childhood best female friend by punching him with his free hand, in the arm from that comment but both boys knew that he didn't mean anything by it. Archie however didn't let go of Jughead's cock during this point, with the red head boy's beginning to slightly move his hand on Jughead's six and a half inch slightly thick uncut cock. The teen quickly moving into teasing the head of his best friend's cock, running his finger over the piss slit.

"Not bad, not bad at all Arch… Betty's better but hey, It's not my hand…" Jughead smirked, the boy releasing a low grunt of pleasure from his friend returning to stroking his cock. The boy's grunts of pleasure continuing to leak out of him as Archie switched between stroking and squeezing the erect length. Something, he still hadn't pulled out of the boxers that his friend had stolen from him. Which was noticed by the boy, he was jerking. "You afraid of _seeing _the serpent are you Arch? It won't _bite _you… through it might rip through these boxers if you don't whip it out and let it get some fresh air."

"Oh really? And Why would I be afraid of this little thing, Juggie?" His friend replied with a cocky smirk touching his lips. Archie's hand hugged the 'serpent' tightly, making Jughead grunt and buck up just enough to be amusing. Sliding his hand down Jughead's cock, Archie pulled back the fabric, too, forcing the slit open so the head of his cock was finally freed. "You know… instead of being afraid of such a little thing, I might need to be the one to bite it… What do you think of that Jugs?"

"Now, now… don't get to cocky their Arch, the serpent king doesn't just let anyone blow the _beast…" _Jughead teased, as Archie's hand returned to sliding back and forth on the thick length.

"Uh huh… I'm sure he doesn't… if the serpent king can get anyone to enjoy such a little garden snake…" Archie teased back, earning an eye roll from the continuous use of snake puns.

Despite the mutual teasing, Jughead didn't expect for his best friend to make a move with Archie throwing back the covers on his bed with the tenting teenager moving around on the bed. Both Jughead and Archie looking each other in the eyes as Archie found himself right above Jughead's cock, ready to _blow the beast_.

**-~-~- /|\ -~-~-**

Outside of the window, a face peered into the bedroom of the Andrews boy with a smirk on his face. Someone who had a history with both Archie and Jughead, to the point of trying to kill _both _of them in his goal to follow his king and keep the protection that he now enjoyed. Most of all, he was going to finish what his older brother Joaquin had began with Archie Andrews, but it didn't mean that he couldn't have a little fun with the buff red head and the _king _of his king's rivals.

He just had to wait and time his entrance into the _fun _of the older boys, perfectly.

Pulling up his black hood to help with blending him into the night, thirteen year old Ricky DeSantos hissed as he watched the two _buddies _partake in their fun. "I will have you both and by lights out, you will be sacrificed to my King."


End file.
